mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dchan250
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Benson page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 01:15, December 2, 2011 Article Messups Some people are messing up articles and are putting random facts on the pages. Block these noobs! They need more admins Geez, this wikia needs more admins.Metalkong1 00:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Whole Body I don't like showing the whole body of characters like this: I like to show half of it, but the size is too small and can't be larger, I need help. How can I make the image bigger, like Homer Simpson: Homer is showing only half of his body, not whole. If you have an anwser, reply to me. Dchan250 00:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Need Help Still Help and tell me how to make pictures larger. Hey dude, Gordon (Madbootdude) here. I would like to see your Luigi palette. May I try it out please? A challenge, eh? I see that we are both trying to be the top Wikia editor, aren't we? BRING IT ON! Let's go! I accept it. Dchan250 01:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Indeed we shall! Guess what? Not trying to brag or anything, but I jut got the 3000th Edit badge! W00t! Spring Break! ICool eh? I'll let you earn any badges you want. I'm bored of earning badges. I'll go steal a boat, and kill the Banana King..and set the forest on fire! And where's the money Leo needed to owe me!? Heroes You're right, I am going to say no :P When I say "heroes", I mean characters that save the day on a daily basis (Kirby, Mario, probably Finn (I don't know, I don't watch that program)), or their job is being a hero/heroine (Superman, Batman, etc.). Idles or people that are looked up to are not the kind of hero I'm talking about. 08:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) from mugenfan dose this mean i can't make charcaters anymore why why why and how do make my own codeing sprites and sounds and cns and defs how do i do that becuse i make spriteswap becuse i don't know how to make my own characters in the mugenfan page They say He is known to have bad grammar what dose that even mean It means you make a lot of spelling mistakes and you don't know what punctuation is. Jenngra505 23:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) About that character Hey, Darin. Sorry. Don't have Winrar or 7-zip anymore. Can I have a zip file please? Thanks. -Gordon Tanic here Can I do you a favor? Upload this image: http://desmond.imageshack.us/Himg217/scaled.php?server=217&filename=darwin.png&res=landing Compliments ~~I see you added some more info to my Metal Sonic page. Thanks. I'm... not that much of an expert on the character, which is why my info on the character was wishy-washy.~~ User:MugoUrth Howdy Beating me in the score board eh? Clever, Smiff- I mean Darin...anyway, just came to tell you this: I know you're quite good in editing bad M.U.G.E.N characters or characters that need fixing. I have a friend that needs help with making a good character. His (or possibly her) name is HTF1234, also known as StopByHere on DeviantArt. I hope you could help. -Gordon Congratulations Congrats on becoming an admin. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 00:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoa... You're...an admin...Good job, Darin! Now you can help me out editing these pages and deleting spam pages. It's kinda hard for me doing it alone. Also, a tip for being an admin: Don't block someone that annoys you. Only if they start editing various pages and does not listen when you tell them to do something. Well, this is Gordon leaving. See ya! Happy Birthday, dude! This is the first time I said happy birthday to a friend on this wiki. Since it's your birthday, I got a gift for ya. Open this |+| Mugenfan here i need help i need a decent Mvc template with jumps and attacks.for my King julien v2.my king julien is so horrible i feal like bashing it and Arthur in want with a jump i want it mvc as well.plesse Mugenfan here scar updated Mvc template does not have a jump or a an attack or a ducking.it just has an idle and a hurt with a hyper.is there one with jumps and attacks. Livingstone Raman Livingstone I think you need to make the attacks and jumps. |: O_O I take that you knew it was against the rules, so you got rid of my post in an attempt to hide it. Well, anyway, I removed the Wiki info. Please don't do it again. Silly Dchan, you should know better (what with you being an admin...wait, why isn't Naoki an admin?!). Either way, while Mugo's statement has some truth to it, it's not directly ''against the rules, but is hugely frowned apon. If you must copypasta from another Wiki, you could at least mention that it came from another Wiki and state the name of said Wiki. 13:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Hey, Darin. It's me. Gordon. Just came to say hi...nah. I'm actually here, because I'm still waiting for you to reply on my previous messages. Not the really old ones. Just, ones this and last month. Sincerely, Gordon P.S. Nice Jake edit. Woah! Wah...wait a minute! KEKU was blocked and I unblocked him. I know what he's getting at; there is a HUGE chance two computers could have the same IP address, and as I IP banned Plasm'io'''dThunder, KEKU was unfortunate enough to have the same IP address (don't worry, KEKU isn't the same person). The thing with me and KEKU has subsided. Over a Wiki chat a small while ago, he admited he was wrong and apologised for all the wrong he did. He realised that KAA.........yougettheidea.....N was a troll on many places other than here. I've re-unblocked him - he never did anything bad after I warned him, and so shouldn't be blocked until "something else" crops up. 20:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my Robloxian page i said i was working on it, there is such a thing as "be patient and let me work" i was about to start working i was going to edit and add all the details of it when i was done and you deleted it before i even STARTED. Have you even heard of roblox? Hey hey umm thanks for using my idea and i never knew that my idea would become a fad anyways that was for my own popuse well anyway wanna be friends Mariomario678910 22:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Why????? Why Do You Keep Removing The Download Link From The Spongebob And Patrick Pages? AngryNoahs 21:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Berserk X #33 Presenting to service Helo, i'm glad that you saw that. I'm still preparing some more things before posting character and stage profiles, but before anything i would like some help. I have discovered a method to turn off the AI of the Cyberbots characters made by Kuron, but i don't know if i can make a page for the author to explaim the method, if you are able to bring a solution to this or just have some trouble shooting page, i'm glad to post it. The new rare character Hey, you think you can make a new download link for Ki. Chowder, the new one came out months ago and I got the english sound on the Ki. Chowder Hey Dchan by any chance is there any work done on SSBB luigi besides a new palette? I was wondering if maybe SSBB Luigi could be a co-op project of sorts if your up for it.Aperson98 (talk) 17:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) patched your SSBBLuigi His tornado does more then two hits now and it moves fast along the ground too. I also added his sigh sound to his taunt and edited it hit properites and sound to be like brawls. all his normals do less damage as it was too much damage before lol. and lastly made him fall slower after his fire jump punch. This is just a start to what i hope to do with him. http://www.mediafire.com/?av33tiv3wf693pq About Your Jake the dog Ok, the "Other issues" section, should be corrected using this cns. And for the others, well it's not difficult to do, but as I said, I'm not very good at spriting, so it may give me some problems for that (maybe someone can help). I'll check crow's giant jake so that I can correct yours (though it looks ok in my opinion). Well, I'll be here for some time, so see you. (hmmm, not exactly what I explected) Hiperhazz (talk) 06:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC)I don't know what I should use as a signature, This should do for nowHiperhazz (talk) 06:22, October 16, 2012 (UTC)ps about Jakes palettes Are you saving the def file in fighter factory if so DONT. If you have any changes to his def. file save in notepad as Fighter Factory causes palettes to giltch if you save the def file this way. I like the idea Yep, that exactly, I like to do this so I will be happy to help. So, I think you can tell me what you want and I'll try to do it, like I don't know, jake opens a portal to the nigth o sphere and abbader comes to attack (that's not such a bad idea), or so. And by the way, yes, I am working on Ice king (but I'll finish his grab sprites before I update him again, or maybe I do some little edits to him before tah, well I'll see).